Golden Quartet
by Maximus Potter
Summary: Featuring the costar of "A Twisted Tale," Lucinda Everheart, never knowing her past, grows up believing that she is a muggle. That is until Albus Dumbledore tells her she is a witch and is accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Full summary inside. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**( I don't own HP unfortunately that right belongs to J.K. Rowling)**

Featuring the costar of "A Twisted Tale," Lucinda Everheart, never knowing her past, grows up believing that she is a muggle. That is until Albus Dumbledore tells her she is a witch and is accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her and her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger as they battle their way through first year and become the Golden Quartet.

**PROLOGUE**

Okay, I might as well start with introductions. My name is Lucinda Lily Everheart, or Lu for short. Now before I get any further, my parents are not my parents but my surrogate parents. You see when I was three years old I used to live in an orphanage. The head maiden of the place told my parents that my birth parents were murdered and that my birth mum was able to hide me before she died. My surrogate parents took pity on me and I got adopted.

Ever since I got adopted, my life has been amazing. My parents love me as if I was their own and I have two little brothers that love me as much. Don't get me wrong my brothers can be annoying sometimes, but I never get really mad at them. There is Nicholas, or Nico, who is two years younger than me, and then there was Samuel, or Sammy, who is only a year younger than Nico. They are both very hyper, but I think Sammy is the most quiet, while Nico is the most outgoing.

We live in a nice two-story house in Little Whinging, Surrey at number 14, Magnolia Crescent. And I have to say that this neighborhood is better than Privet Drive, with its neat, boring, and identical houses. Nothing interesting ever happens on that street.

I'm proud to say that, I'm at the top of my class, but the strange thing is that weird things always happen around me. Like this one time, little flowers, Lilies, started to grow around me. Another time I saw Sammy getting bullied by this kid called Dudley Dursley, stupid name right, I got so mad that his hair burst into flames. Then there was that time when Dudley was picking on me that one moment he was calling me a know-it-all, the next all of his clothes were shrinking against his fat body. He tried to blame this all on me but I always got away because I was a respectful and honest student.

Now this where my story takes place, when my whole world is turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

**( I don't own HP that right belongs to J.K. Rowling)**

**CHAPTER 1**

I was in my room still sleeping. Whenever I'm in my room it gives me the sudden urge to just fall asleep. The walls were painted a lavender color with a painting of two blue birds on it. My bed faced the window that is right across from the door, and my dresser lay against the wall where the window is. My desk was against the other wall, right underneath a bulletin board.

I felt someone poke me, so I moaned. I was now half-awake, and I recognized my mum talking to me.

"Lu, wake up," I heard her say in a sweet tone.

I moaned into my pillow.

"Lucinda, Sally is going to be here at 12, and it's already 11:30."

I mumbled something into my pillow. I don't exactly remember what I tried to say.

"Don't make me get the water bucket."

I felt wide-awake now; I quickly turned onto my side to face her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her blue eyes told me she was serious.

"You wouldn't dare," I said terrifyingly. The last time I had the water bucket thrown on me was when I didn't want to get up on the first day of the fourth grade.

"Oh I dare do so," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

As quickly as I could, I got out of bed to get ready. Mum left so I could change. I took a quick shower, and after drying myself I put on my favorite blue-checkered shirt and a pair of jeans. I decided to pull my long, waist length, hair up into a ponytail. I looked into the bathroom mirror and scrutinized myself. My parents told me I was their beautiful little princess; I had golden brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair.

After I finished up, I went downstairs to have something to eat. When I entered the kitchen, I saw my mum by the sink washing dishes and a plate of fish & chips on the table. I grabbed the plate and went across the hall to the sitting room. Nico and Sammy were in there watching TV as I sat on the couch. Nico has spiky blonde hair and brown eyes while Sammy has short brown hair and blue eyes like mums. I knew dad was at work; he's an accountant and deals in international affairs.

I finished my lunch when the doorbell rung. I opened the door to see my best friend Sally_._ Sally was a girl about my height with light brown hair and sparkling light green eyes.

"MUM," I yelled into the kitchen, "Sally is here."

"Ok honey," she replied, "have fun at the zoo."

"Love you. Bye Nico, bye Sammy." I closed the door as I walked out. I turned to my friend and said "ready."

"I am if you are," Sally said. We both walked across my lawn to her mom's car. I could see her mom and older sister Kenya, in the front seats. Kenya is death and her whole family had to learn sign language. Sally taught me a few phrases, but I was learning pretty quickly. We climbed into the back and we were off.

I always liked the zoo, I couldn't explain it but I just did. I told Sally of the dream I had last night. I went into detail of seeing a giant man holding me as we were flying in a motorbike. Sally stared at me in awe as I concluded my story.

"It seems a bit straight right out of the ordinary don't you think," Sally whispered to me. We always spoke to each other in hushed voices when we wanted to say something private. She also tried to stay close to logic as possible; she is the second smartest kid in class.

"I know, but it just seems so real, it's as if I actually lived it."

"I think it was just your head playing with you, you do have a very active imagination."

We talked until we parked at the zoo. After we entered we saw the lions, antelopes, zebras, ostriches, giraffes, elephants, Meerkats, wolves, bears, monkeys, hawks, and owls. For some strange reason I felt one of the owls looking at me. Also the animals stopped what they were doing and bowed to me, which was kind of strange. Sally's mom went to buy some ice cream. Sally and me ordered our favorite, cookies & cream. Afterwards we went to the reptile house. We all spread out to look at different reptiles. A little ahead of me I saw a boy with messy black hair and clothes that were too big for him talking to the python.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I went over to him. I heard him ask the snake, "You're from Brazil aren't you, was it nice there?" The snake pointed its snout to a plank that said _**BORN IN CAPTIVITY.**_ The boy continued on, "I see, that's the same with me, I never knew my parents either." I couldn't keep it in anymore; he was so much like me. I moved a bit closer to talk to him.

"You didn't know your parents too," I said to the boy, who jumped when I spoke. He looked at me strangely before he nodded.

"Yeah," he blurted out, "I've been living with my aunt and uncle for almost ten years. You?"

"I lived with my surrogate parents for eight years now."

"Do they love you?"

I screwed my eyebrows up when he asked that question. "Yes, why do you ask that?"

He shook his head before he answered, "It's because my aunt & uncle treat me like dirt, while they spoil their beloved, and I quote, Dinky Duddydums."

I looked at him before I responded, and noticed he had almond shaped emerald eyes. I told him, "That doesn't seem fair, they're gonna ruin him and transform him into a bully."

"He already is," he said.

"Hmm, Where are my manners, my name is Lucinda, but you can call me Lu, everyone does."

I offered him my hand before he shook it and said, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, what is this snake's name?"

He looked at me weirdly, like I was a loon. I told him that I saw him talk to the snake. He nodded and turned his attention back to the snake and asked. When he was about to tell me he was pushed by an extremely chubby kid with five chins and shouted, "Mum, dad look what this snake is doing," as he pushed his face into the glass.

I pushed him and told him, "That was completely rude of you, you could've acted more like a gentlemen and ask to see the snake."

He turned on me and shoved me to the ground and I realized that I pushed Dudley Dursley, the one who usually picks on me. I felt terrified when he gave me a murderous glare.

"Huh, so smarty Looney is going to defend Pot head over here," he said mockingly, "that's stupid of you."

He resumed looking at the snake with his face pushed up against the glass. When I blinked the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the exhibit. I heard Harry giggle, but I saw the snake slither out of the exhibit and it faced us. I backed up quickly and heard Harry say, "anytime." The snake slithered past us towards the exit and people started to scream. I felt a hand grab my arm and saw Sally drag me with her mom and Kenya in front as we headed to the exit.

When we got in the car, Mrs. Perry started it and we left without another word. There was complete silence as Mrs. Perry took me home. So I was deep in my thoughts as the thing kept on repeating itself.

How the heck did that glass disappear, it's attached to the wall itself. Why didn't that snake attack us when it got out of the exhibit? It seems strange; it's just like magic. I shook my head when I mentioned magic. You're an idiot; there is no such thing as magic.

Before I knew we reached my house at 14 Magnolia Crescent. Mrs. Perry got out of the car with me and when I got inside I went straight to my room, while Mrs. Perry explained everything to mum. After all of today's events I didn't realize that my brothers were following me. Until I closed my door did I see the two boys.

After a moment of silence, Nico piped up, "Lu, what happened?" I looked at the both of them and saw that they wanted to know. Letting out a sigh I told them about the escaped snake.

Nico looked surprised while Sammy was shaken upped. "You didn't get hurt, right Lu?"

I shook my head and he sighed with relief. "Can you guys leave me alone for a bit?" To my shock they left without a complaint. I went over to my bed and crashed.

I had the same weird dream where I was in a flying motorbike. I awoke to a grumbling stomach. It's been a couple of hours and dad should be home. I went down the stairs to see Nico and Sammy having their ears pressed up against the door to the sitting room.

"What are you two doing," I hissed at them.

Nico pressed a finger against his lips and pointed at the door. Curiosity getting the better of me I pressed my ear against the door to hear what my parents were saying.

"Vincent, I'm getting scared," mum said, "strange things are happening around our daughter and they seem out of the ordinary. Something is not right."

"Eve, I don't think this is something we should worry about right now. Yes, I'm scared too but all I care about is that our kids are safe. Shouldn't that be our first priority?"

"Of course, Vin, but this always happens around Lu, maybe she is causing this somehow."

"Eve, I don't believe that and neither should you. We raised Lu to be a respectful young lady. So don't suggest that she is doing any of this." There was a moment of silence before mum spoke again.

"Your right, I'm sorry. My nerves have been acting up lately."

"It's alright. Now I believe it's time to make supper."

We heard mum and dad get off of the couch and we dashed up to the home theater room. My head was racing at what I heard and I couldn't believe mum would suggest such a thing. Is she starting to rethink about adopting me? Is she planning on sending me back to that orphanage?

I mentally shook my head. Stop thinking that mum and dad would never do that. Dad said so himself, so she shouldn't worry… right?


	3. Chapter 2

**( I unfortunately don't own HP, J.K. Rowling does)**

**Chapter 2**

Weeks went by after the snake escaped from its tank at the zoo. I hadn't talked much to my parents about what Nico, Sammy, and I overheard. I didn't even tell Sally. It was a week before my birthday and Sally decided to sleepover at my house for the next two nights. I woke up feeling groggy, we stayed up until two in the morning last night drinking soda and talking about the all girl private school we're going to, Aries. We didn't want to go, but we're going because we'll be together.

We slowly made our way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Mum made eggs, bacon, and muffins. Dad was sitting at the table with today's newspaper in his hands, his dirty blonde hair visible over the top of the paper. Nico and Sammy were wolfing down their food as if there is no tomorrow. Sally and I filled our plates with the food and ate quietly. It was a calm morning when someone knocked on the front door making everyone jump. Dad got up to open the door with Sally, Nico, Sammy, and I following behind and waiting in the hall. Dad opened the door to find a tall man with long, white hair and beard. He had twinkling blue eyes that were hidden behind half-moon spectacles. He was also wearing a purple robe with a black cloak draped over his shoulders.

He smiled at us as he spoke. "Good morning, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm looking for a Miss Lucinda Everheart."

Dad looked at him for a moment before he nodded "Please come in, sir." Dad moved to the side as Mr. Dumbledore came in. He spotted me and gave me cheery smile. Mum came into the hallway and spotted Dumbledore.

"Honey, who is this," mum asked.

Dad closed the door. "His name is Albus Dumbledore." He faced him with a piercing look. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you looking for my daughter?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "It is true I haven't given you a reason for my unannounced visit. I'm here to offer your daughter a place at my school."

I stepped forward. "But sir. I'm already enrolled in an all girl school in London."

Dumbledore faced me. "This is a very special school, my dear. But before I continue maybe it's best we sit down, don't you agree."

I nodded and led him into the sitting room. I sat down on a couch with Sally on my right and Nico and Sammy on my left, mum and dad took the couch next to ours, and Mr. Dumbledore took the armchair facing us.

Dumbledore started. "As I have said before I'm here to offer Miss Everheart a place at my school."

I was a bit nervous but I piped up. "Sir, what kind of school is it?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. It is a school of magic."

Everyone in the room looked at him shocked. I was the most surprised. I think I didn't hear him right.

"Magic," Sally asked. He nodded. "Sir, magic doesn't exist."

Dumbledore chuckled like he expected that response. "Magic is real, my dear. I can demonstrate if you like."

Of course I was still skeptical, but I nodded. He took out a long thin piece of wood out of his robes. I realized that the piece of wood was a wand. He pointed it at the coffee table between us and with a flick it turned into a pig. Mum, dad, Nico, Sammy, Sally, and I jumped back in surprise. I couldn't believe it. Magic existed. I smiled despite myself and I looked up at Mr. Dumbledore to see him smiling and his eyes twinkling madly.

"I can do stuff like this," I pointed excitedly at the pig. Dumbledore nodded.

"And much more." He reached into his robes and pulled out a letter made out of parchment and handed it to me. I took it a bit nervously and opened it. I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. I began to read with Sally, Nico, and Sammy looking over my shoulder.

**Hogwarts School**

**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss. Everheart,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

As I finished reading, I looked over at Sally to see a bit of sadness pass through her eyes. I turned to my little brothers to see they looked worried. I looked over at Mr. Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, sir," I started, "but have my brothers or my friend here been accepted as well?"

Mr. Dumbledore looked at me patiently before he spoke. "I'm not sure about your brothers Miss. Everheart, but I can assure you that your friend has not been accepted." I looked at him in shock. Sally and I have been best friends since kindergarten, we've practically done everything together.

"Well I'm not going," I declared. My parents, brothers, and Dumbledore looked shocked. I felt Sally punch me in the arm and I faced her.

"What was that for?"

"Your being an idiot as usual, why are you turning this opportunity down?"  
"Because you're not going to be there, we've done everything together and nothing is going to change that."

Sally shook her before she continued, "Don't be arrogant about this Lu, you know we can't do everything together, but we will always be best friends even after you make new friends at Hogwarts, nothing is going to change between us, go to that school and get the experience that you will share with me when you get back."

I thought for a moment before I nodded my head in acceptance. Everyone in the room brightened up, and I hugged my best friend. I felt Mr. Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder before he said, "Don't worry Miss. Everheart, you will have the chance to write to your family and friend here anytime at Hogwarts. But your friend has to swear that she will not reveal this world to anyone not even her parents."

"Why," mum asked, "why can't Sally tell her parents about your world?"

"That is why I'm here to tell," Dumbledore said.

"Now every year a member from the staff at Hogwarts comes to the home of a muggle-born-"

"Muggle-born," Sammy asked.

"It is a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents." Dumbledore answered. "As I was saying, a professor comes to inform the parent of a muggle-born to tell them about the wizarding world, my world. The parents have to be informed of our customs and laws and to take caution. One of the laws is that a young witch or wizard cannot perform magic while under the age of seventeen and never in the presence of a muggle. Breaking these laws is an immediate hearing in front of our largest wizarding court, Wizengoment. But there is also an exception, an underage witch or wizard can use magic if he or she is in a life threatening situation."

"Sir can you tell us, why haven't we been informed from your government that Lu has been performing magic," Mum asked.

"She is not performing real magic, but it was a normal case of accidental magic. Every young witch and wizard experiences this since they have not been taught how to control it. That is what Hogwarts is meant for, to teach the young how to control their magic."

If you think about it, it makes sense. So all this time I've been performing accidental magic. Mr. Dumbledore got up from the armchair he was sitting in and waved his wand at the pig and transfigured it back into a coffee table. "Miss Everheart has to take a train to Hogwarts. On September 1st, you have to catch the train at King's Cross Station, it is located on Platform 9 ¾, to get on this special platform you have to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. The place you need to go to get your daughter's school supplies is at Diagon Alley in London. However I would like to have a member of my staff to escort her to London since he is due to take another young lad as well. Is that all right with you, Mr. and Mrs. Everheart?"

Mum and Dad looked at each other as they thought about it. "We don't know. We've never let Lu go anywhere by herself." Dad took a deep breath before he continued. "But I guess we have to let her go anyway. We can't do everything for her anyway. But I want to drop her at the train station."

"Daddy, I'm sure you can see Diagon Alley next year. I have to go shopping for school every year anyways."

Mum and dad let out a chuckle and Mr. Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he smiled. "Splendid, I will have someone pick her up on the thirtieth to take her shopping with her classmate. I will be in contact with you. Good day." With that he left the room and we heard the door open and close.

There was a moment of silence, which was quickly broken by Nico. "Is it me or was that just plain weird?"

The thirtieth came bright and early when I woke up. It's been a week since I discovered I was a witch. My parents took it well and my brothers and Sally thought it was cool. I took off my teddy bear pajamas and put on a red polo and jeans, I had a feeling it was going to be cold so I grabbed my favorite black hoodie and a jean jacket. I didn't know how long I'd be gone so I made my bed, I also grabbed an empty backpack and packed an extra t-shirt, pair of pants, and my Hogwarts letter and exited the room. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. Two minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with my hair up in a ponytail. I headed downstairs to see a giant man with wild black hair and beard waiting outside in the front lawn. When he saw me, he introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid but he told me he prefers Hagrid.

Before I walked out the door dad gave me a hundred pounds to but myself a birthday gift. I waved good-bye to mum, dad, Nico, and Sammy and walked with Hagrid until we were in an alley. The giant man seemed sort of lost and he asked me for directions to Privet Drive. It was easy as one, two, three and I simply told him to follow me. When we reached the neat street, I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"Hagrid, does my classmate live here," I asked but saw that the giant was walking down the street. I hurried after him to catch up and stopped running when he turned to the 4th house. He knocked, but no one answered. A neighbor popped his head around the corner saying that the family ran off somewhere.


End file.
